Union of a Wolf and a Raven
by Lecter the werewolf
Summary: Lecter and Raven take each other's hands in marriage and, during their honeymoon, receive some uninvited guest. Rated M for sexual content and violence. R
1. Chapter 1: Preparations for a Wedding

Union of a Wolf and a Raven Union of a Wolf and a Raven

**Disclaimer: I only own my character 'Lecter'.**

Chapter One: Preparing for a Wedding

This had been a long five weeks for both Raven and Lecter.

They had been putting plans together for their wedding.

They had customized their wedding rings, setup a date and location, their friends had contacted others about it, found Lecter a suit and Raven a wedding dress, and got a cake. Robin would be Lecter's best man and Starfire would be Raven's maid of honor. Only one thing was missing and Lecter knew where to go.

Lucian sat at his study. Being in the Afterlife wasn't so bad for him, he had seen many of his old lycan comrades, and relived some good memories. Although he normally watched over Lecter, Lucian took some time off this past week and was unaware of his protégé's proposal to Raven.

The great lycan warrior heard a knock at his door as both Lecter and Raven entered, holding hands.

"Lucian it's so good to see you again," Lecter called out.

"Lecter what brings you and Raven to the Other Side?"

"We have some great news," Raven said as she showed him her engagement ring, "Lecter and I are getting married!"

Lucian was excited, "That is great news. I will be happy to attend your wedding."

"Actually Lucian. We would like you to preside the service," said Lecter.

"That I can do too. When is the ceremony?"

"Day after tomorrow. It is going to be a full moon so we decided to start it once the moon begins to rise."

"Ah…a moon wedding, a lycan tradition. I'll be there and once again, congratulations."


	2. Chapter 2: One Day Remains

Chapter Two: One Day Remains

The following day all the international titans arrived at Jump City for the wedding.

But on this day Lecter and Raven would have their bachelor and bachelorette parties, respectively.

Before the parties began, the titans and their allies combed the city for any disturbances. Once every section was secure the parties began.

Lecter and the guys stayed in the city while Raven and the girls headed back to Titans Tower.

Both groups had lots of celebration for the bride and group while everybody was anticipating what would happen the next day.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

Chapter Three: The Wedding

Before the day could begin, the heroes were all still sleeping off their partying from last night. However one of them was already up.

Lecter was outside on the roof of Titans Tower, the place where the ceremony would take place. He was watching the sunrise knowing that at an approximate twelve hours the full moon would be rise. He was playing the wedding out in his mind when he smelled the presence of someone else.

"You know it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding," he called out to Raven who was over by the roof's entrance.

"Based on what I am, I'm not worried about bad luck. What are _you_ doing up here?"

"I was waiting on Lucian but I think he wouldn't be here for another hour or so."

Lecter took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? You don't think we're going a little fast?"

"Lecter, I have no regrets about accepting your proposal. This wedding is the best thing that is happening in our lives and we should be happy. Besides, this is one of the few times I'll wear white."

Lecter let out a small chuckle and smiled, "You're right, this wedding is the best moment in our relationship and this will also be the few times I wear a _suit_. And another thing Raven," he said as he turned to face his fiancé, "I don't have to worry about impressing your father."

Several hours pasted and the rest of the heroes began to awake. At the same time, Lucian came from the Other Side to look over the preparations.

During the rest of the day, everybody divided swifts between scouting the city for any criminal activity and setting the roof up for the wedding.

By the time the sun began to set Raven was in her wedding dress and Lecter was in his tux. The first peak of the moon's glow signaled that it was time.

Lecter waited at the alter with Lucian and Robin. Then Herald and Jericho began playing music.

Everybody stood up and saw Raven slowly walked down the center. Her dress glowed a dazzling white and the veil covered her face. Raven walked over to Lecter's side, the music stopped, everybody sat down, and the ceremony commenced.

"Dearly beloved," Lucian began, "We are gathered here tonight to join this Lycan and this Azarathian in marriage. Love is one of the most powerful and fascinating emotions, these two have shown what love's ultimate reward is. The bride and groom wish to say their own vows, may we have the rings please?"

Beastboy came down holding a box. It opened to reveal the custom wedding rings, one with a raven on it and the other with a wolf.

Lecter took the wolf ring and held out Raven's left hand, "Raven, I promise to love and honor you, to be faithful and protect you, through sickness and in health, till death do us part."

He placed the wolf ring on her ring finger and it fitted next to the engagement ring.

Raven took the other ring and held out Lecter's left hand, "Lecter, I promise my life, my support, and love, to be faithful and protect you, through sickness and in health, till death do we part."

Raven slid the ring over his ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Lucian concluded, "You may now kiss the bride."

Lecter lifted Raven's veil to reveal her face and the two kissed much to the happiness of everybody else.

They all clapped in congrats and Lecter let out a howl to the full moon high in the sky.

Then everyone headed down for the reception party.


	4. Chapter 4: A Very Unique Honeymoon

Chapter Four: A Very Unique Honeymoon

Raven and Lecter had been on their honeymoon for two weeks. They were traveling Eastern Europe, enjoying the dark and gothic atmosphere.

On the trip, Lecter and Raven met some of werewolves that Lucian had fought with and he told of the Chosen One. Also Raven found some new reading materials around Eastern Europe.

Their last stop was staying in a large mansion hotel outside of Romania's capital, Bucharest. Their bedroom had a balcony that overlooked the woods and the mountains of Romania.

"How are you enjoying your new books," Lecter asked his new wife.

Raven was sitting outside on the balcony reading the first of her new collection.

"I love them, they're wonderful. Thank you for getting them."

"Anything that'll make you happy."

The two kissed each other passionately. "I think you deserve a reward," Raven whispered in his ear, "Let me change into something more comfortable."

Then she headed out of the balcony and into the bathroom.

Lecter went to their bed and waited in anticipation. Raven emerged from the bathroom, completely nude,

"You ready for your reward," she asked in sexy voice.

Lecter controlled the animal in him as he headed over to his wife. He sniffed over her naked body and gave a devilish smile.

"I promise not to be too rough but I would like you to scream my name."

He picked up her and carried her to the bed. Throwing her down, Lecter crawled on top of Raven and pressed himself into her body.

He controlled the more animalistic side of his gift from biting or scratching her.

Raven was overcome by wave of ecstasy as she moaned in pleasure and finally screamed out her husband's name when she had climax.


	5. Chapter 5: Uninvited Guests

Chapter Five: Uninvited Guests

It was three in the morning when Lecter's ears heard a noise that woke him. He took a robe out from the closet and left quietly, trying not to wake Raven.

Lecter headed out to the balcony where the noises seem to continue and get louder. He could smell a strange stench in the air, a stench of dead flesh.

"So the rumors are true: Lucian's last pupil, Lecter, is here in Romania," a voice said.

Lecter turned to see a vampire sitting on the balcony table.

"You are either brave or stupid for coming to our land wolf," the vampire continued.

Lecter saw that the vampire was dressed in dark attire with a trench coat covering his body and he had a long scar running down the left side of his face.

"You seem to know me but I know nothing of you," Lecter comment.

The vampire laugh and got up from the table,

"I'm just a vampire about to cement by legacy by killing the 'Chosen One'. My name is Daegon, one of the seven lieutenants of Count Dracula. I have been watching you and your wife and I see why the Master fancied her."

Memories of what Dracula did to Raven came back to Lecter's mind and his anger began to grow.

"If you wish to live another night you will leave us," Lecter warned.

Daegon laugh again and Lecter heard three other vampires climbing up the balcony.

One of the vampires leapt at him but Lecter caught him by the throat and, shifting quickly into a werewolf, crushed the vampire's windpipe.

Daegon slowly backed away into the interior of the mansion as Lecter fought off the other two vampires.

After breaking the table by tossing one into it, Lecter took one of the table's wooden legs and drove it in the vampire's heart, turning him into dust.

Taking the stake, the werewolf titan stalked over to the other vampire who was trying to crawl away in fear. With fury in his eyes Lecter speared the stake into the vampire's chest and watched him become dust too.

He looked up to see that Daegon was missing, sniffing the air Lecter not only caught the lieutenant vampire's scent but Raven's scent.

Daegon was with his wife!!

"Son of a bitch!"


	6. Chapter 6: An Abrupt End

Chapter Six: An Abrupt End

Daegon saw Raven sound asleep in bed. He could smell the blood flowing through her body.

He pulled the sheet halfway down and ran his fingers over her naked body.

The cold, dead touch of Daegon woke Raven and she shivered from it. She turned to see Daegon staring at her with his fangs exposed. He pushed Raven head back to reveal the neck.

Daegon was about to feed on her blood when Lecter burst in, yanked Daegon by the collar of his trench coat, and tossed him across the bedroom. Taking the table spike, Lecter drove it in Daegon's leg to only injure him.

Raven covered her body with the bed sheets and watched Daegon get interrogated.

"How many of Dracula's lieutenants know I'm here," Lecter demanded.

"I'm the last one," Daegon cough with blood coming out of his mouth, "Everybody else got killed off by him."

"Who?"

"That damn heretic, Hexxus!"

Lecter reaction was full of surprise and confusion, "Hexxus, he's alive."

"As alive as you are. While the Master was busy killing off your ungrateful kind, Hexxus was hiding out. Then that bastard starting taking out us out one by one. The news of the Master's death brought happiness to him but he will not stop till he finds you and her," Daegon motioned his to Raven.

Lecter was not sure whether to believe the vampire or not. Either way that did not stop him from slitting Daegon's throat with his claws.

Lecter comfort Raven following this latest attack on him and his loved ones.

"Who's this Hexxus," she asked.

"Let's not worry about it right now," he answered, "Pack your things, were going back to Titans Tower."

The End


End file.
